<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>painkiller professions by answersinahauntedclub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352423">painkiller professions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/answersinahauntedclub/pseuds/answersinahauntedclub'>answersinahauntedclub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Human Disaster Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Painkillers, someone help them--</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/answersinahauntedclub/pseuds/answersinahauntedclub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mm…” Anakin hummed again. Then, perking up, he said, “’wan?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Obi-Wan stopped.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>painkiller professions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He’s fine,” Kix said to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. “He’ll be a little confused when he wakes up, but he’ll be back to normal in a day or so.”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded. “Thank you, Kix.”</p><p>“Of course, General.” Kix nodded back, shot Ahsoka a quick reassuring smile that Obi-Wan knew the child appreciated (and was probably a little embarrassed by). With that, Kix left, and then both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were left alone with Anakin.</p><p><em>Anakin</em>. As always, Anakin had gotten ahead of himself and gotten hurt in the process. Obi-Wan hadn’t even been sure what happened, just that one moment, he was deflecting blaster fire, and in the next, he heard an explosion, and  he had turned around to see Anakin shoving Rex and Ahsoka out of the way. The rest had been a blur of shouting and smoke, and then Obi-Wan had knelt down to see the blood and the blood and the burns.</p><p>In the end, they had managed to get Anakin help on time—but still, that been too close for Obi-Wan’s own liking.</p><p>And for Ahsoka’s liking, too, because the young apprentice was still standing with her back ramrod straight, her hands lightly curled around the sheets at the foot of the bed. She still smelled like smoke. They probably both did, Obi-Wan realized.</p><p>“You should rest,” Obi-Wan said quietly.</p><p>“What if he wakes up?” Ahsoka asked.</p><p>“I’ll be here.”</p><p>“Then what about you?”</p><p>“No need to worry about me,” Obi-Wan replied. “If Anakin wakes, and <em>if </em>he’s sensical, then I’ll call you.” He turned to Anakin, who was, sure enough, still asleep. “For now, though, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you left him for now.”</p><p>Ahsoka pressed her lips together, and for a moment, Obi-Wan thought that she was going to argue some more—but then she gave  him a tight nod.</p><p>“You’ll call me?”</p><p>“You’ll be the first one.”</p><p>At that, Ahsoka gave Obi-Wan a small smile. And with another little nod, she walked out of the med bay, her narrow shoulders squared and upright. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smile a little at that too, all the while feeling something twinge in his chest. She was far too young to have seen the things she had today.</p><p>Obi-Wan turned back around to Anakin. “Did you hear that?” he asked, sitting down slowly. “Your Padawan’s almost as stubborn as you.”</p><p>Anakin didn’t reply.</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed, leaned back in his seat. He watched Anakin’s chest rise and fall for a few moments. Felt somewhat assured by that. Because when Obi-Wan had dragged him out before…</p><p>Obi-Wan forced himself to look back up to Anakin’s face. Clean of the burns and the blood, no longer streaked with ash and dirt and other forms of battlefield grime.</p><p>Anakin’s brow furrowed lightly, and Obi-Wan wondered if maybe just by watching, he had somehow disturbed Anakin’s rest—and then, before Obi-Wan could think of doing anything else, Anakin opened his eyes.</p><p>It was a moment before Obi-Wan could trust his voice.</p><p>“Welcome back,” he said finally.</p><p>“’wan?” Anakin’s voice was slurred, and his eyes fluttered back closed. “Feel funny—”</p><p>“That would be the medication,” Obi-Wan replied. He looked for his comm. Ahsoka would probably be ecstatic now that Anakin was awake already—</p><p>“What medication?” Anakin’s eyes opened again. “’wan—” His hands fumbled for the sheets, shoved them back. “’s <em>hot</em>—”</p><p>Obi-Wan looked sharply at Anakin. “Are you…” He pushed his hand up to Anakin’s forehead, already bracing himself for a heat—but nothing. “Maybe it’s just this room then…”</p><p>“Mm…” Anakin hummed, nudged his face up to meet more of Obi-Wan’s hand.</p><p>“Anakin…”</p><p>“Hand’s nice,” Anakin mumbled. “You have nice hands.”</p><p>Obi-Wan paused. Well, Kix had mentioned something about the medication making Anakin a little…confused. “Thank you,” he decided to say.</p><p>“Everything about you is…nice,” Anakin said. He tilted up his face to Obi-Wan, his eyes not quite focused and yet incredibly so. “<em>So </em>nice, ‘wan—like your <em>hands</em>…you have <em>really nice </em>hands—and nice <em>eyes</em>…” He started to sit up, slumped back against the bed instead. Still, Anakin rolled over a little, his head lolling over to look at Obi-Wan. He narrowed his eyes. “What color are your eyes, ‘ster?”</p><p>“I—”</p><p>“’Cause they look <em>blue </em>sometimes, but not…not like mine,” Anakin said, frowning. “Yours are nicer.”</p><p>Obi-Wan blinked. “Oh?”</p><p>“Uh-huh. Like, sometimes they’re <em>grey</em>, and then…” Anakin frowned again, still obviously concentrating. “Green. Sometimes they’re a little green? And sometimes it’s like…it’s like…” But Obi-Wan didn’t get to figure out what else his eyes were like, because Anakin went on, “And you have a nice <em>mouth</em>. You have a really, really nice mouth.”</p><p>Obi-Wan was now starting to be glad that he hadn’t called Ahsoka in.</p><p>“I think you should go back to sleep,” Obi-Wan said, smoothing out Anakin’s hair. “You’re not making much sense, I’m afraid.”</p><p>“Making <em>plenty </em>of…sense,” Anakin said. “I’m makin’ <em>plenty</em>…” His voice drifted, and Obi-Wan wondered if maybe he was actually going to go back to sleep, but then Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan again. “Everything about you is so <em>nice</em>. You’re really <em>nice</em>.”</p><p>Obi-Wan paused.</p><p>“<em>No</em>, don’t stop,” Anakin said, his hand reaching up for Obi-Wan’s. His fingers intertwined clumsily with Obi-Wan’s. “Don’t…”</p><p>“I won’t,” Obi-Wan said, smoothing out Anakin’s hair again. Although a little slower this time, trying to ignore how Anakin’s hand fit in his.</p><p>“Mm…” Anakin hummed again. Then, perking up, he said, “’wan?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Obi-Wan stopped.</p><p>“<em>No</em>, don’t—”</p><p>“I’m not,” Obi-Wan said hastily. “But Anakin, I really think—”</p><p>“I <em>love </em>you,” Anakin repeated, his words slurring a little together now. “Love you <em>so </em>much. Because you’re <em>nice</em>. Like, everything is really nice.”</p><p>“Anakin—”</p><p>“Do you love me?”</p><p>Obi-Wan dropped his head. The room was warm, he realized dully. Much too warm, and Obi-Wan was glad again that he didn’t get to call Ahsoka.</p><p>“You should go back to sleep,” Obi-Wan said quietly.</p><p>“Don’t <em>wanna </em>sleep…”</p><p>“You should go back to sleep,” Obi-Wan repeated. “The medication will wear down eventually.”</p><p>Anakin mumbled something else that Obi-Wan couldn’t quite make out. He lifted his face up to Obi-Wan again, and then he repeated, “Don’t wanna sleep…if I sleep, then I can’t see your nice <em>face</em>—”</p><p>The room was <em>definitely </em>too warm for Obi-Wan. He wondered who was messing with the temperature system here—</p><p>“You’ll see my face when you wake up,” Obi-Wan managed.</p><p>Anakin frowned. “I wanna see it <em>now </em>though…” He reached up, his hand bumping against Obi-Wan’s cheek. “’s nice face—and you’re <em>warm</em>—”</p><p>“Yes,” Obi-Wan said hastily, trying to lower Anakin’s hand. “That’s the room—”</p><p>“Mm…” Anakin’s hand dropped back on his stomach. “Love you.”</p><p>“Yes, Anakin,” Obi-Wan managed.</p><p>“Love you a <em>lot</em>. A <em>lot</em>.”</p><p>Obi-Wan tried to say something. Hopefully say something sensical. All he managed was a small sound, and that was it—he lowered his face into his own hands. “Anakin…”</p><p>“Are you sad? Oh <em>no</em>…” Obi-Wan heard the mattress squeak a little, and then he felt warm hands wrap around his wrists. “Are you sad?”</p><p>Obi-Wan let Anakin drag his hands away. He found Anakin’s eyes, blue—not quite like Obi-Wan’s own, he knew. He had always thought that, but he didn’t think Anakin ever noticed himself.</p><p><em>Strange</em>, Obi-Wan thought. For someone else to think of his own eyes that way.</p><p>“No, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said slowly. “I’m not sad.”</p><p>“Okay,” Anakin said, his head falling against the pillow. “Don’t be sad. You’re…not allowed to be sad.”</p><p>“Not allowed?”</p><p>“Not allowed,” Anakin mumbled, his eyes now fluttering closed. “Because I <em>love </em>you, okay?”</p><p>Obi-Wan held his breath as Anakin’s eyes fully closed. And just like that—in just another moment, Anakin was back asleep, and Obi-Wan could still feel Anakin’s hands and Anakin’s eyes all over him.</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed, pushed his hands up to his face again.</p><p><em>Oh, Anakin</em>…</p><hr/><p>Anakin didn’t remember falling asleep, but he vaguely remembered someone’s warm hand pushing up to his forehead, brushing aside his hair. He vaguely remembered hearing a quiet, quiet sigh, and for reasons he couldn’t quite name, that sigh was familiar.</p><p>“Oh, Anakin…”</p><p>He knew that voice, too. He knew that voice <em>so </em>well.</p><p>“That was cruel of you,” the voice continued. “So very cruel.”</p><p>Anakin didn’t know what the voice was talking about. He wasn’t sure what he had done or said to be so cruel, but—he tried to open his eyes, but they were too heavy for him to open.</p><p>Another sigh.</p><p>“But I love you too.”</p><p>The hand fell away, and Anakin wanted it back.</p><p>“Even though I shouldn’t.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>slightly inspired by that one viral video of the girl saying "we're gonna get married" to her nurse. </p><p>comments and kudos would be lovely if you're willing!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>